


白色阳光

by sissikahn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, hpss, snarry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissikahn/pseuds/sissikahn
Summary: 老文决战后失去魔法的教授与寻找他的年轻人





	1. Chapter 1

白色阳光

 

（一）

 

每当扣上白色衬衫最高的一颗纽扣、将白色的长袍披在衬衫之上的时候，药剂师保罗·沃斯知道，新的一天又开始了。  
这是得到药剂师执照、来到这个小镇的第二年，保罗新人生的第三年。从镇中心这间租住的小公寓到药店的路程不过是步行10分钟，一路上看遍一年来熟悉的邻里，交换着问候和关于天气与健康的话题，最多也只是将这个路程延长到15分钟。夜班的人似乎就为这短短的5分钟而感到焦急，伫立在门边等着保罗来交接。  
这才记得，昨晚是吕贝卡跟回家乡去的里夫斯换的班。让她一个人上夜班也是难得的事情，保罗知道会得到她的几句抱怨，还没走到门口，便会心地微笑起来。  
“保罗，那个奇怪的人又来了。”吕贝卡是个生长于法国北部的女孩，读大学的时候来到英国，之后就再没有考虑过回去，“这么晚了，也不买什么药，在店里转了一圈，总觉得他在勘察什么一样。”  
吕贝卡所说的那个“奇怪的人”是保罗从未见过的。听说是个年轻的男人，听说这一个月来频繁出现，听说镇上没有人知道他是谁……保罗总是听说这样的事听说那样的事，那个男人总是挑他不在店里的时候出现；没有购买药品，就没法登记到他的名字；具体问他们那个男人的特征，又没有一个人描述得出来，就好像他每次出现都换了一张脸似的。  
科学幻想中才会出现的场景。吕贝卡说她中学时最喜欢读这种小说，没得说，一定就是那样的。每次她轮到跟保罗一起值班的时候就会重申一遍，引来的只是缄默的浅笑。  
药店里的人都发现了，每次面对这种超现实的讨论，保罗都不会发表意见，继续整理着橱柜和药架，或是核对着药单跟处方。  
40岁，没有工作经验，新的药剂师资格。保罗·沃斯来到这个小镇来到这个药店的最初那段时间，总是左邻右舍话题中的焦点。他自己也很清楚，被说成是牢狱之灾的受害者或者被说成是豪门阴谋的受害者，更离谱的说他是被外星人绑架多年后又被消除记忆送了回来——这些议论对保罗来说并不能代表什么，任何谣言很快都会消失，知道当事人保持沉默。  
后来他赢了。韦斯特瑞福夫人闭上了嘴，她现在只说药店的沃斯先生实在是细心无比，和那些刚出校门的学生们一比，就让人想好好夸上一通；德纳小姐也停止了和那几个老姑娘挤眉弄眼，她总是偷偷地说，没准这个不起眼的小药剂师其实是个想离开城市喧嚣的贵族后代呢，而且，他想在这里挑选自己合适的终身伴侣——于是更多的人做上了简·奥斯汀时代的美梦。总的来说，保罗·沃斯就是一位藏身乡间的绅士，说不定还是全不列颠最后一位。  
这里很适合他，最初冷冰冰的寒暄到现在也变成了合适的乡间温情，还时不时带有一种密闭的高傲，在大家的眼中也变成了高贵，更加深了对他身份的幻想。  
可吕贝卡说，你一定是从小在那种信仰着神秘宗教的山谷里长大的人，保罗，你对这个世界上的一切什么都不懂。她在教会保罗通过店铺里的那台电脑发送电子邮件的时候这样感叹到。你一定来自一个与这个世界平行的奇幻世界，要知道，我读大学之后特别喜欢看这方面的书，你瞒不过我的。  
我总不至于像许多来到店里的男人那样，连处方药与非处方药弄混……保罗尝试着对这些日常的谈话反驳，说出来的引起吕贝卡一阵大笑。在说这种话前你别忘记了自己的身份，药剂师沃斯先生。  
那些男人不过是在他们的妻子生病的时候彻底乱了阵脚罢了。吕贝卡的父母早在她小学时代就已经离婚，跟着父亲的她似乎没有少看这种充满笑料的场面；保罗记得自己在第一次不小心说出在他以前住的地方根本没有见过哪对夫妻会选择离婚的时候，店里悠闲的顾客跟同在的吕贝卡一起发出赞叹的样子——保罗不得不重新思考了一遍过去周围的人们，有许多保持着单身，但只要结婚，就没有人选择分开。  
我更确信你所居住的地方宗教势力异常强大，一千年前的罗马教廷都没有这种能力。吕贝卡笑着，再一次将罗纳德先生心脏的药片跟阿文先生尿道的胶囊装混了纸袋。  
保罗从不辩解，也不声张，他早就学会了吝啬，吝啬言语，吝啬时间。他总是在药店里最忙碌的人，像是要用实践来弥补自己的空白——他只用了一年就拿到了药剂师的执照，他没有受过任何这方面的教育。  
这是一个闲适的小镇，每个人都在浅浅地欢笑浅浅地抽泣，没有人惊天动地，也没有人命悬一线。每天都有人逝世，每天都有人诞生，逝去的悲痛总是在新生的嘴角边模糊了去，谁都不会终生哀伤，谁都不会终生快乐。每个人都小声诅咒着平凡又安然享受着平凡，每个人都会为了中东的战乱担忧，每个人都会为了皇室的怪事窃笑。保罗每每从药店狭窄的玻璃门眺望出去，都能看到一个笑脸，也都能看到一缕阳光——在英国的土地上，每个笑脸每缕阳光都是极致的奢侈品，而在这里，大家都在奢侈地享用着，从生命的开始，到生命的尽头。  
如果，最初的最初，自己的一切开始在一个这样平凡的小镇上，生命的价值才是真正存在的。保罗时不时地回忆起自己童年的那个小镇，那里并不平凡，至少因为他在那里，或者是因为另一个小姑娘。  
英国的小镇或者城市，不总是阴暗着的吗？保罗总会觉得眼前的安逸根本就是错觉，但又会由衷地觉得，这些错觉就是对他一生的嘉奖，对那种执着，无法解释的执着与奉献。  
在这些镇民眼里，就算是以开玩笑的口吻说出那些东西，也会被当成是怪物吧。  
小镇药店的人手不多，为了保证24小时的服务，班次排得很紧密。这次里夫斯家乡的葬礼在排班表上引发的连锁反应足够让同事们消化一周的。吕贝卡收拾了手边的东西，等着保罗帮她仔细核对了寥寥可数的几张单据，才放心地离开。被一个人留下的保罗，环视了装满药物的容器，忽然间有了与过去重叠的感觉。  
不，完全不同，这些与那些的原理是不一样的。只有刻苦如保罗·沃斯这般，才可能在一年之内扭转自己的观念并取得那张执照。想想当初面对一幅幅足以跨开三四页的化学方程式的错愕，他不禁怀疑究竟是什么样的奇迹才能让人类将每样东西分析得如此透彻。  
但是，至少人类尚不能将自己也划分成这样的图样，他们最终也不可能把自己换算成一个个算式。  
连他们的上帝也不行。  
店门上的铃铛清脆地响起，保罗转身面向今天太阳升起后的第一个客人。最初冷冷地在面孔上砌起的墙如今已经崩塌，他学会了用微笑安抚那些直面病魔并不能理智的人们，更何况，其中有许多正是病人。  
但眼前的这个男人似乎不会被他的微笑安抚。对于保罗的这个笑容，他表现出的更多是惊异，是不属于任何一个正常病人的神情，同样不会属于任何一个正常的药店顾客。  
他在这时选择背过身去，在开架的少数药品中来回走了几圈，也不知道在焦急些什么。保罗可以确定，这是个从未在镇上见过的男子，年轻，但没有现下年轻人的浮躁，似乎饱经沧桑，远远超越了自己年纪的生涯都被写在了肢体的一举一动上。  
保罗莫名地觉得，他是那么得熟悉。但很快，他又想起，这个男人，或许就是吕贝卡他们所说的“那个奇怪的人”。青年人不知道从什么地方摸出了一张便笺，远远看上去就像是处方一般。颇具难言之隐的病患保罗并不是第一次见到，但这个男子的匪夷所思绝对是其中最严重的一个。  
“我需要这个。”这个声音似乎有些躲闪，保罗看着一直在犹豫的青年迅速走了过来，将那张处方递上，“以最快速度。”  
简直就像是在需索毒品。保罗也顾不上仔细观察青年，就展开了手中的处方。那上面没有更多的字，只不过是两个写得歪歪扭扭的单词：  
“SEVERUS SNAPE”  
“我要的就是这个。”还没等保罗质疑，他又补充了一遍；那音调，听上去有些激动。  
保罗的震惊混合着不解促使他猛地抬起头。他再也不能用什么平常的心态去面对眼前这位怪异的顾客，他只能上下打量，看个究竟。  
不必什么仔细的观察，因为他看见了一对绿色的眼睛。  
太过熟悉的绿色，熟悉到连他主人的外貌都可以忽略——外貌，到最后不过是靠那几个简短的词语罢了。  
“很抱歉，我并不知道这种药物。”保罗的镇定，使得他的语调比平时冰冷了许多，甚至要达到一年前来到着镇子时的水平；冷静了片刻思索，他又补充了一句，“至少在我们的店里没有。”  
“您在说谎，教授。”那双绿眼睛的主人仿佛被这种语调挑起了什么不好的记忆一般，也摆开了冷淡的声音，“您知道我是谁。”  
“不，我不认识您。”保罗只知道坚持这一个事实，就算那不是事实；他不能确定现在离开前台而走向药柜深处是否明智，或许现在更应该做的是在这里稳住眼前因为自己的信念得不到确定的青年——呵呵，已经是青年了吗？记得离开的时候，还只能称得上少年……  
“您想躲藏到什么时候，西弗勒斯·斯内普教授？或者说，您更希望我称呼您校长？”  
不，不要提到那个称呼！保罗……不，他已经被这个青年揭露得不能再用这个虚假的名字了……斯内普在犹豫间差点吧这句话呐喊出来，但他强行压制住了，他知道他还有坚持的必要。  
“我只是一个药剂师，不是什么教授或者校长。”他将手中的处方还给了对面的青年——这个单据不过是个小小的魔法，就在他进入店门后不知所措的那段时间里略施小技罢了，“还有，那可不是我的名字，我的名字在我的胸牌上，请看清楚。”  
绿眼的主人似乎对斯内普的坚决颇感不悦，但一切又像是在他的计算之内，他反复地读着胸牌上的“保罗·沃斯”，好像念着念着就有了什么坏主意。  
“或许是我弄错了，我向你道歉。”他的脸上一扫先前的执着，立刻承认了自己的“错误”，并且伸出手，友善异常，“你好，我是特里·霍普，刚到这个小镇不久，正在找住处。你有什么好的建议吗，保罗？”  
这回斯内普不知道该如何接下这个问题。他先是将两人之间拉上了防御的栅栏，随后又被这栅栏狠狠拦着——既然你装作不认识，那我们不如都变为这种陌生的状态，重新开始。  
出于礼貌，不得不去同他握手的斯内普顿时明白自己在这一回合中已经输给了他——在这再次经历便恍如隔世的绿色目光中，斯内普在心底默念了它主人的名字——哈利·波特。


	2. Chapter 2

（二）

 

事实证明，哈利·波特所说的“陌生”或者“初次见面”根本只是缓兵之计。当吕贝卡在午餐过后想起丢在店里的行动电话而提前到来的时候，疑惑的眼光还没有让斯内普来得及反应并解释，哈利便走了上去，急促地自我介绍说，自己是保罗·沃斯的外甥特里·霍普，这次来附近寻找保罗的音讯，终于功夫不负有心人。  
“你好，特里，我想你一定是美国人。”在第一次见面时根据对方的姓名判断他的国籍是吕贝卡的爱好，斯内普记得当自己第一次在她面前报出保罗·沃斯的时候，她说，你确定你的父母中没有德国人吗，“保罗，难道你不把我介绍给他吗？”  
陷入被顿时扭转身份的漩涡中的斯内普几乎不能对“保罗”这个名字产生反应了，还好哈利很快接上了吕贝卡的话说刚才保罗告诉过我，我想你一定是吕贝卡。  
原来这也不过是个魔法。斯内普思索着哈利使用魔法的可行性，可不用多久就发现，他早已经成年，不必受那些条款的约束了。  
“听你的发音，我不得不否定自己的猜测了——看来你们霍格沃茨的命名是不被常识所规范的。”很显然，在听见霍格沃茨的时候，哈利脸上的表情有了不自然的变化，这令他停顿了一会儿才转向斯内普，探问这究竟是怎么回事。  
斯内普不会跟他解释，以前在被问及家乡在何处的时候，斯内普不愿提起自己生长的那个小镇而说出了霍格沃茨这个大家都从未听说的地名然后就听吕贝卡狡黠地指出那一定是在苏格兰。  
“你说保罗是你的……”“舅舅，他是我母亲的弟弟。”在斯内普眼中，哈利的回答看上去理所当然，就像是事实原本如此一样。……母亲的弟弟！斯内普不由得想到莉莉，他恰巧不能在这里发火，否则他一定命令哈利出去。  
“那为什么要来找他？难道他是……离家出走吗？”吕贝卡似乎完全忘记了她原先对“奇怪的男子”的些许惧怕，偷偷地向哈利那里凑近——这可是她以及许多镇上的人都一直在好奇的事情。  
“可以算吧……因为有些人误解了他的好意，而且还……”药柜后面传来了轻微的清嗓子声音，打断了想继续下去的哈利；哈利明白斯内普的意思，“总之他选择了很激烈的方式离开了那里。”……你的意思是……死亡吗？  
“这似乎不是一年两年的事情了……为什么不从一开始就找他呢？”“恩，说真的已经三年了，家里总是有许多事情需要处理，现在终于有了些精力和时间……”“那也不需要……是不是家里出了什么急事？”“……差不多，正好，我要准备结婚了，所以……”  
在这句话之前，斯内普都觉得哈利是在通过与吕贝卡的对话在试图给他一点解释，他知道自己现在手中的整理已经是装模作样了，听着那些双关的话语，斯内普的心中有些堵塞着冲不出去的情绪，不知其名；但后来的这句话的力量是强大的，他看着自己从药柜后面走出来，看着那个只有绿色眼睛是熟悉的青年，他发现，其实对方的眼神一直注视着自己的这个方向，一走出来就被逮了个正着。  
“……所以找急着找保罗去参加婚礼是不是？”吕贝卡帮他说完了未尽的话，也意识到斯内普从后面走了出来，“惊喜，是不是，保罗？”  
“你要结婚了？”斯内普并不了解现在从嗓子里发出的声音是什么样子，他突然想到，确实，眼前的这个人已经不是那个刚进校备受瞩目的带着伤疤的男孩了，他成年了，他成年了三年，有了自己的事业，也即将拥有自己的家庭。  
“对……教……保罗。”哈利在回答的瞬间似乎快要忘记斯内普的那个假名，而随那个P字脱口而出“教授”；他注视着斯内普的眼神中多了许多热切的因子，将店里并不温暖的气氛登时燃烧了起来，像是等待着一个出乎意料的答复。  
“很好。”平淡异常，的确是出乎意料，斯内普不理会逐渐上升的温度，抽身回到了药柜后面。  
吕贝卡也察觉到了斯内普的冷淡，她想了想就插进有些尴尬的两人之间：“保罗说过你们那里的婚姻，好像是完全不能反悔的啊，特里，你既然能这样说那一定是想清楚了咯？”  
沉默，哈利对她的话思索了一段时间，大约是根本不知道斯内普到底会如何去说魔法世界的婚姻；在他思索清晰了之后，沉默更加深刻了，因为他根本不能确认现下应该说什么才是对于吕贝卡对于斯内普对于自己的最佳答案。这样的犹豫让聪明的吕贝卡了然于胸——通过从药柜到药柜所要经过的空隙，斯内普看到她伸手拍拍哈利的肩膀，装出一副老气的口吻说道：“看来你的确需要你的保罗舅舅，年轻人！”  
原来，他的肩膀已经有那么高了吗？斯内普顿了顿才发现自己停住了脚步，而那个被拍着肩膀的青年的视线也停驻在了这边，足以将一切都留在空气中。  
……你，需要什么？斯内普知道无需掩饰了，在原地将略带迷惑的眼神投注给那个哈利——他从一开始就不像是哈利，应该是靠咒语，那些令傲罗们自鸣得意的技能，凭空改变了容貌——但那个眼睛永远是真实的，他在其中看到了哈利，同时也能看见莉莉，刹那间分别不出的错误，是不是早在许久之前就被明晰了呢？  
而这个有关需要的问题的答案，会不会就是像早晨哈利刚进门的时候递来的那张处方上写的一样简单呢？——SEVERUS SNAPE……  
可现在，那绿色的主人什么都没有告诉他。或许是因为场合，或许是因为长久以来那种习惯性的隐藏。斯内普不能再一次如此等待，他不能将自己这般暴露而得不到任何回报；他走向更深的角落，耳朵里辨认着吕贝卡询问哈利在这个小镇上未来的生活细节并且推荐着附近的游览看点，但最终因为实在缺乏可说性而停止这个话题。在这个时候，斯内普才逐渐体会出，哈利聪明地利用了舆论，为自己找到了住处和解决不知道是什么问题的契机——如果现在斯内普不收留他不承认他而是将他扔在街边，肯定会有一些好事之人会将他捡回去，一探究竟。  
哈利得逞，吕贝卡在斯内普下班后欢送着他们一起回那个走路不需要15分钟的公寓——斯内普这才看见，原来哈利为了体现自己的来意和窘境甚至给自己弄出了个巨大的旅行箱，其实那里面什么都没有，不过是装载着一句话而已。  
“好吧，说清楚吧，你想做什么，波特？”为什么要出现在这里，在这么一个巧妙的时机，在这样一个纯净的地点，出现在西弗勒斯·斯内普放弃了一切所追寻的生活之中……斯内普知道之前的坚持不过是对命运的无意义抵抗，不过是在浪费时间，而现在最快的解决方式便是点破两人都明白的某些东西，然后继续奢侈于不列颠难得的阳光和笑脸，直到生命最后一刻。  
“我知道你还在这世上，于是我来了。”哈利——沃斯先生的外甥特里·霍普出现在小镇的消息已经随着吕贝卡的了解而被整个小镇了解，他现在与斯内普一起走在街上就必须经历大量的试探眼光和表示友好的招呼。  
“你想问是什么样高深的魔法让我从死亡之中走了出来吗？”揉着眼角，自从在药店工作以来总是会在上班时间出现在鼻梁上的眼镜已经收了起来，斯内普不禁在心中感叹，视力的异常竟因为魔法的消失而一并发作了吗……  
“不，我对那个没有兴趣……除非我不得以在遥远的未来你即将离去前再使用一次。”哈利突然加快脚步，在斯内普的前方停稳转身，直逼上他的眼睛，“我想知道的是……我想确认……你是不是爱着我？”  
“荒谬，”斯内普立刻回答道，“……我想我的记忆将一切都告诉你了，既然你让我再重复一遍，那我也只能说，我只爱过你的母亲。”“那么一切……”哈利激动地想要说什么，但是很快就察觉到自己的词穷，“不，这么说解释不通……”“有什么解释不通的？”斯内普想绕开他走上与他平行的位置，但动作的趋势一出现，就被哈利制止——他的双手禁锢起他的双臂。  
“或许一开始是我的母亲没错，但是，你不会为了母亲而如此对待我……如此的奉献，如此……”“你就是来确认这些的吗？”冷酷的声音，就像是许多年前在地下室里看到哈利又一次因为粗心而弄错了步骤时的声音，斯内普很清楚，哈利不会在路边使用魔法，他很快就挣脱而去。  
“这可不是什么不值一提的事对吗？！”哈利没有迅速追上，只是在后面提高了声音问道。  
“可你不是没有弄清楚吗？你确定我不是因为我是你的父亲而保护你？”斯内普没有多加思考就转身看向他，将这话扔了过去——不出所料，他顺利地看到哈利的错愕。  
“不，你在骗人！”看来，这的确是哈利所没有接触过的思维范畴，“我跟詹姆……我父亲长得几乎一模一样，你一定是在骗我！”  
没错，我是在骗你……斯内普边想边露出狠狠的表情，坚持着说这可是不一定的事情，你为什么会那么肯定。  
“……不对！”“……所以，请离这里远一点，谢谢。”致谢有的时候像是一种祈求，甚至，比祈求更加不容许有所回旋的余地。斯内普干脆地说完就转身快步离去，但哈利不会放过他，奔跑上来扯住他的肘部：“不要用任何借口逃避我！没错，你爱我母亲，曾经爱过，但是，现在……”“请不要侮辱我对你母亲的感情！”这次是彻底的冷绝了，斯内普感受到手肘上的强力，但他不能将它甩脱，只能任凭一个对自己心中所想都毫无头绪就要强行从别人那里寻找可笑的“属于自己的答案”的男人，现在，他已经很明显是个尚未成熟的孩子了。  
哈利也清楚，他说了一句不可饶恕的话；但他不能有所悔意。  
“如果你需要的是我对于这些年没有理解你的道歉，西弗勒斯，我可以给你任何程度的歉意，只要你需要！”“如果你觉得现在称呼我教授实在别扭的话，你完全可以称我的姓——你真的懂得礼貌吗，波特先生？”“够了！这可不是霍格沃茨，不是你做教授的霍格沃茨，不是我做学生的霍格沃茨！你想装腔作势到何时？！七年……或者说十年……不够吗？！你想通过这种几近自虐的隐藏表现出你的什么？！高尚？爱？”这样激动的哈利，是斯内普在以前根本不可能见到的；在提到“爱”这个字眼的时候他的声音陡然提高，又像冲上悬崖边缘一般地猛然停住，沉寂地垂下头，声音低得仿佛在默念，“够了……够了……”  
你想让我承认吗？承认我曾经爱你的母亲而现在爱的是你？不，不可能。就算这是真的也不可能。斯内普看不见他的眼睛，这时路边根本没有阳光了；路灯在刚出店门的时候就逐一亮起，冷冷地撑开自己身旁一小片地方的明亮，完全没有支援别处的意思。  
他就是这样，一个人激动了起来，又一个人沮丧了下去。哈利先前所有的似乎满满的斗志都逐渐从身体里抽了出来，随着冷冷亮起的路灯冷冷地沉寂。斯内普很清楚他在想些什么，因为他根本就不能弄清楚自己在想什么能想什么，他带着满腹的问题寻找西弗勒斯·斯内普，就是为了从对方的答案中找到自己的答案。  
但他必须失败。别人是不能回答属于你的问题的。带着一片虚空地来，那就只能带着一片虚空地去，别人永远不能给你思想，也就不能给你答案。哈利·波特，你还是那个男孩，那有这著名的过去而在你身上看不出多么光明未来的男孩，无论给你名气的那个人在还是不在。  
斯内普从颓废着的哈利手中抽回了手臂，但他没有转身就走。他向后走了十几步，将从争执开始就一直被留在了后方的那个子虚乌有的箱子拎了过来。  
“走吧，特里·霍普。”他知道，此时的自己，脸上说不定是带着平日里开始有些习惯的微笑的——所以他才会在哈利忽然间抬起的眼睛里看到惊讶，“我不能放任保罗·沃斯先生的外甥露宿街头。”


	3. Chapter 3

（三）

 

当全镇的人都欣然接受了药剂师保罗·沃斯的外甥为了寻找因误会离开家乡的舅舅回去参加自己婚礼的事实之后，吕贝卡想是担任起了大家的情报员一般，抓住一切机会，总想从这位“特里·霍普”那边探听到一些更神秘的东西。  
让他时常来到药店是件愚蠢的事……斯内普总是这样看着在狭小的店中闲逛跟来往的人打着招呼的哈利，笔下滚不出一个字迹。但他很清楚，对于一个像哈利这样前科累累的青年来说，将无聊的他单独留在房间里是更加难以预测的状况——更何况，这样的青年还是个技艺非凡自控下等的巫师。  
对哈利充满兴趣的人几乎与当初对斯内普充满兴趣的人一样多。但年轻人从心底发出的冷漠比中年人的更强大，斯内普就坐在那里，看着一个个想上前通过寒暄多说几句的人犹豫着又退了回来，之后才低下头看看停滞了许久的记录表，在心里叹了一叹，默默地期待着他离去的那一天。  
但吕贝卡对哈利毫不畏惧，哈利的表象下似乎隐藏着某些未知的、令人胆寒的东西，这恰恰是她最想知道的。  
“……这么说，其实保罗在霍格沃茨还是有份不错的工作咯？”话题总是要从斯内普开始，她的嗓音每次响起都会引起他心头的一阵紧缩，很快就贴附过去，一听究竟。“霍格沃茨”，那个魔法世界的学校在这里总是作为一个莫须有小镇的名字被频繁提及，斯内普很担心，是不是会有那么一个差池，让哈利脱口说出霍格沃茨的真正秘密，“保罗以前是做什么的？”  
如果你真的希望知道，最好能来向我打听，这似乎是基本的礼节吧……斯内普在躲进后排药柜的同时不由自主地竖起了耳朵，关心着哈利的回答。  
“保罗是学校的老师，很严厉的那种。”“哈哈，果然是这样，第一次见面就能看得出来！”“我做过他的学生，我清楚那感觉……”“他教什么的？拉丁文还是希腊文？”  
原来我的形象是如此的刻板啊……斯内普在阴暗的角落里微微眯起双眼，像是终于明白了自己在别人眼中的模样一直没有改变；不过，他没有立即无措地审视自己，说明他还并没有不可救药。  
“呃……”哈利对这个问题肯定没有事先设定过什么，明显是被问愣住了；斯内普希望他不会不加思索地说出来药剂学这种看似有点头脑的答案，“没有什么特别的……要知道，在霍格沃茨，每位教师都是教所有的科目的。”“我以为这种状况只存在于小学。”吕贝卡感叹道，进而发现了什么，兴奋地追问过去，“那这么说，难道保罗是因为在学校里对学生出手才被迫离开霍格沃茨的吗？！”  
天啊……斯内普有跑出来阻止这种漫无边际的谈话的冲动。  
“不，保罗是我见过的最好的老师。”哈利说得平淡，但其中蕴含着的那些东西是作为局外人的吕贝卡根本看不出来的。斯内普其实很明白，每次哈利在店里与别人谈起他，都不是为了告诉别人什么关于他的事，而是为了让他听见自己的心声；他被误解了许多年，哈利为自己不能辨识出真实而感到悔恨，而且，他认为这些足以使自己的人生留下遗憾……  
至于哈利的遗憾是什么，斯内普只能抽动着嘴角地说，他觉得自己会错过这个世界上最值得珍惜的爱。  
在小小的公寓里的生活如今在尴尬的气氛下展开了。单人床，短小的沙发，因为空间短缺而总是收拾不干净的混乱的地板，刚带着哈利走了进来斯内普就命令他收起那个靠魔法变出来的空箱子，这才勉强地挤下了两个男人。自然而然的分配，哈利在地板和沙发间选择了必须蜷缩身体才能挤下的沙发，之后便是沉默。或许是因为在前往公寓的途中自己的那次迁怒于人般的爆发让他非常后悔，斯内普只是为他简单地安排了生活必需便转身抱着床头砖块一般的书安静地读起来。  
一切平安无事，直到关灯之后。  
哈利似乎选择了这种梦呓一样的语调来作为自己解释自己的开端。他在黑暗中说斯内普刚死于伏地魔手中的时候他根本没有机会去考虑什么，之后是更多人的死亡，甚至是自己的“死亡”，还有决战，还有庆祝，什么都拥挤在最初的那段时间里，占用着他全部的精力；可后来，渐渐的平静和渐渐的空白，他有了真正可以属于自己的思考，而不是属于大家的。反刍着那些银色的记忆，交错在哈利所看见的事实之间，慢慢浮现的场景似乎合理但又遍布矛盾的气味。那些曾在邪恶的魔王面前信誓旦旦地说出的故事，好像又不是那么回事——不仅仅是自己母亲所享有的爱，在那爱的源头处还能看见一点微光，上面沾满了诉说不得的情感，是不可能单单从母亲所得到的那些之上推演出来的。  
斯内普当然知道哈利意指何处，他想用这种办法来说服斯内普，顺便说服自己。他的目的不过是能让两个人同时承认了这些若隐若现的情绪，达成某种隐秘的共识，然后……然后……然后怎么样呢？哈利·波特，当你找到、或者说你逼出了你想要的之后你想如何？直面不可能有结果的感情？还是像终于把自己的心填补完整了而忽略了填补的过程就是从另一个人的心上揪下了一块最终转身继续你的婚姻？  
对，婚姻，第二个……斯内普想翻个身将自己的背部朝向哈利以此躲避可能来自哈利的窥视，但他根本没有转过去的勇气，只是任自己仰面朝天地平躺着，纹丝不动。哈利没有提及婚姻的对象是谁，不过斯内普大致也能猜到——如果他离去的这几年哈利在忙碌与思考间还有机会更换身边的女友的话，他可以考虑现在直接将他赶出这个小镇。  
……这样看来，我似乎也在期待着什么。斯内普终于得到了力量，翻转过去，只给哈利无声的拒绝。他听到哈利乖乖地闭上了嘴，而迎接自己的，却是很久没有经历过的失眠。他不能容忍哈利的这种行为，这种将自己解决不了的问题转嫁到他人头上的做法，已经可以称之为卑鄙了。但这个卑鄙的哈利并没有认识到自己的卑鄙，他的单纯告诉他，他不过是在尽全力解决某件事情或者寻找某个真理，他像个青春期的孩子一样不能容许成年人的任何欺骗，好像那些欺骗根本就是在抹煞他的存在一般，令人钻心地痛。  
第一夜的幕布就由哈利的呢喃拉开，由斯内普的精疲力竭合上。醒来后斯内普并没有对哈利所说的那些内容发表任何评论，装出一副根本没有听见的模样，将夜里的对话抛诸脑后。哈利对此也没有任何表示，他不过是提出跟斯内普一起去店里，其他不提一字。但第二夜一开始，哈利的声音又在床边响起；只不过，这次说的不是他这几年的思考，而是从自己进入霍格沃茨的第一年开始说起，说自己掩藏着的心态，说自己与斯内普交错的点滴。斯内普很想提醒他，其实你心中所想的这些我早就从你那里读到了，而你所说的那些片段我也记得很清楚，为什么你还要在这里提起，而且是那种语气……他刚在心中小声嘀咕完，哈利就停住了，因为第一年的事情已经回想结束。道了一声晚安，哈利停止了，被留下的是斯内普，面对着与昨天一样的状况。  
接下来是第二年、第三年、第四年……现下正站在药店阴郁的角落里的斯内普想起，今天，哈利应该要说第五年的事情了吧……  
突然发现自己已经陷入了惯性，掉入了哈利的陷阱；一旦哈利停止了这种叙述，那斯内普难以言喻的困窘就是他所期望看到的。他想用这种办法将斯内普逼到角落，让他不得不承认，不得不正视……  
不，我早就正视了一切，从我离开那个黑暗阵营的刹那我就正视了一切。斯内普将眼镜从鼻梁上取下，将心中的叹息具体了出来。我一直都是看得最清楚的人，但是，看得清楚不能代表我能做什么我能挽回什么。  
不能挽回莉莉，同样，也不可能挽回你。  
斯内普想起在第一天自己跟哈利严令禁止的几项之中被突出强调的一条就是不能在这个小镇上使用魔法。这在前几年也许并不是什么严重的问题，但现在，这便是最大的障碍——已经变成了这样，一个属于魔法世界，而另一个已经成为了彻底的“麻瓜”，像是童话里邪恶的巫婆念下的诅咒，划下的界线分明在那里。  
果然，你比莉莉更难挽回；你注定是魔法世界的宠儿，你不可能从那个世界消失。  
斯内普不知道是不是将自己拖回了那些在霍格沃茨的年代，那漫长的年月里他总是在人群的背面饱含着象征懦弱的泪水，就算自己明白那已经不是懦弱了，但还是止不住固有的错觉。他在这个角落里待了许久，才将冷淡的自己放回原处。收整着记录，比往日愈显沉静地离开了药店。  
甚至都没有跟吕贝卡说一句话。在察觉哈利迅速结束了对话追出来的时候，斯内普不由得注意到，已经是难得的夏日了，最受英国人宠爱的季节；平日奢侈不到的阳光在这时被大家争抢着搜入怀中，而夕阳过后的美好也总是出乎意料。或许是因为平时斯内普的奢侈将夏日的份额都用尽了，他就是无法体会那些好处，没有和煦，只有刺目，他在夏日的阳光下就像是久居地下的隐者出土的那一瞬间——其实事实也不过如此。  
就算可以奢侈，我也是惧怕着阳光的……斯内普知道哈利就紧跟在后面，但两人早有了默契，保持着相近的速度，保持着恒定的距离。对着已经随着夕阳消失的阳光混乱地感慨着，斯内普想把即将继续与哈利同处一室的烦恼扔到太阳的另一边去，可是看不见的太阳将它全数反弹了回来，丝毫不留情面。  
第五年的故事也就在这样的夏夜开始了。那似乎是全部故事中最郁闷的部分，哈利不能控制那些多余的抱怨，特别是即将接近尾声的时候，斯内普知道，那里有他的教父，有他教父的死。  
这个死亡的意义好像与斯内普的完全不同。  
“当时我向你暗示，西弗勒斯，”每晚故事的间隙中总是有这个名字，斯内普曾经想过禁止，但很快就失去了禁止的信心；它出现得实在是太过频繁，与讲述的内容无关，但又似乎意味着，整个讲述都只是为了一遍又一遍地念出这个名字，“还记得我是怎么说的么？……我说……”“对方是谁？”斯内普知道自己迫切地想打断这段回忆，因为这回忆会将两人暗中建立的谅解打翻在地重新来过；他几乎是口不择言地选择了一个问题来冲破这些夜晚以来哈利的独角戏——一出口，斯内普才后悔着发现自己问的是这个可以将自己完全暴露的问题。  
哈利显然沉浸在自己的回顾中没有明白他的意指。斯内普知道收回问题是不可能的，于是立刻自己接了下去：“……当然是韦斯利家的女孩，对吧。”他再次没有等待哈利的回答，“她的头发有些像你母亲，只不过你母亲不像她那样总喜欢跟男孩在一起。”  
完全抑制不住的尖酸，当斯内普再度察觉的时候，可以逆转的沉默已经失去了继续存在的理由，哈利像是牵扯到了另一个话题似的开口：“有人告诉我，在这个世界是最爱我的是人其实是你，”不，这其实本身就是同一个话题，“我仔细想了很久，我也是这样想的。”“谁告诉你的？”斯内普想到了一个名字，但他又几乎立刻否决了；他在寻找最后的机会，让哈利彻底放弃这种无畏地尝试，但根本没有致命的证据。  
“这不重要，西弗勒斯，重要的是你怎么想……”不对，这是你自己的问题，是你没有想清楚就希望从我这里找到一点线索——这样的话就算你找到了所谓的答案，也不过是我强加于你的，“我想为这所有的一切道歉，我的误解是伤害你最深的，对吗？”  
斯内普想大声地驳斥他，但声音发不出来。他什么都不在乎，他只需要做自己所坚持的那些，他不需要同情，也不需要爱了。  
“……我，什么都不需要。”困难地拥堵出的句子，并没有支离破碎，但相比正常的自己来说，已经扭曲了不少，“请尽快离开这里，哈利·波特，不要耽误了你的婚礼。”  
他不知道，这句话中蕴含的意味是多么明确的暗示，足以让哈利的聪明捕捉到自己想要的东西。  
“你的掩饰很巧妙地告诉我你的想法。”哈利的声音在黑暗中静静聆听有种越酿越低沉的感觉，斯内普一接触到这个波动全身就产生了浅浅的紧张，也不钻入心底，只是在表面上跳跃着的，浮躁不堪，“西弗勒斯，你已经没有大脑封闭术了。”  
虽然已经失去了魔法，但凭借着这么多年培养而成的敏锐直觉，斯内普知道有什么咒语在悄悄酝酿并发生着，在那个与自己相距不远的巫师的脑中默念着。  
等他了解并要叱责哈利违反了先前的约定而对他使用魔法的时候，斯内普发现为时已晚——在他尚未察觉的状态下，哈利出现在距离他最近的地方，并且，亲吻了他。  
作为吻，它本身的确充满了令人激动的成份；但在斯内普看来，这个吻是不能令人喜悦的。他在其中读出的是瞬时的犹豫——这个男孩竟然还期望通过这种行为来进行尝试。尽管他的表现不能说明他是在尝试，他已经不禁沉溺其中。  
斯内普记得，不久前哈利刚说过一句话，他说这些都不重要，重要的是你的想法；但他渴望着能把这句话原封不动地还给哈利，没有弄清楚想法的，只有你，哈利……  
不过，至少要到他能恢复正常呼吸之后。


	4. Chapter 4

（四）

 

斯内普忽然察觉现在两人的体势之间弥漫着暧昧的味道。  
最初的吻已经结束，而密密地紧接上来的吻们还不断地加深着。哈利的尝试似乎初见成效，他接受了，并且带领着他也接受了。已经是超越了问候或者安慰范畴的吻了——他很快领略到了哈利那种属于年轻人的激动，强烈地萌发，也强烈地感染着别人。  
理智总是会在这个时候明白地出现，但又明白地站立在原地，用悲悯地眼神看着事件渐渐发生。斯内普的理智也是同样，他很清楚，许多年的坚持与压抑到了现在已经不能再继续下去了，他无法控制自己。  
但他的理智可以去拒绝哈利。  
转动手腕，发现哈利先前施下的魔法已经因为主人的松懈而消失不见了，斯内普立刻抬手阻止哈利的进一步逼近，将自己睡衣上的纽扣从对方的手指间解救出来。  
“不要做任何会让你我后悔的事。”奋力偏过头去，他才有了足够的空气来表达自己；尽量的冷静，其实早就荡然无存了。他不知道自己究竟能不能用这种毫无说服力的语气说服哈利，在黑暗中他能辨别出那双绿色的眼睛，但他不能确定是否自己深沉的眼色能被绿眼包括其中。  
或许，街道上遥远的路灯的微光星点地撒了进来，让哈利可以勉强分辨出那黑色中隐含着的理智与更深处的欲望——时间太久了，那欲望一直寂寞地蜷缩在角落里，阴影将它包裹得几乎不曾存在过，哈利或者是他的主人都看不到，看不到他到底想要过什么，看不到他现在是否还坚持着想要。  
斯内普可以确定的是，哈利借助着微弱的光线洞察了他的意思，停下了手中的动作，直直地望向那黑色的深处。斯内普已经没有能力将自己的心灵封闭起来了，他不清楚哈利是不是想从那里读出什么，就算他真的读出了什么，斯内普也无力掩藏。  
“西弗勒斯，当我第一次发现你在这里的时候，我简直不能相信我自己的眼睛。”骤然响起的声音，从今晚应该继续的第五年瞬间跳到了现在，“你，完全不一样了……你以前总是穿着黑色袍子黑色的披风在阴暗潮湿的地下室里做着那些看似黑魔法一般的实验，要是现在让我的同学们回忆起你，他们第一直觉说出的肯定是黑色……”  
没有插进他话中的愿望，斯内普保持着冰冷的脸，等待他下面的部分。  
“可是，你现在完全不一样，我第一次发现的时候，你站在小而明亮的纯白色药店门口，穿着白色衬衫披着白色长袍，在明亮的阳光里向着一个路人展开了原本一直紧锁着的面孔，让我根本不能相信那会是西弗勒斯·斯内普……”边说着，哈利伸手轻触了斯内普的鬓角，“连头发都剪短了……作为药剂师的你好像从未在魔法世界生活过。”  
“我不相信自己的眼睛，同时，也不相信自己的心灵。我不断地寻找机会出现在你周围，想确定你是否真的是那个死在我面前的男人……  
“直到那天，我看到你单独一人在店里，于是我决定走进去，去面对你，然后让你认出我来。  
“但是，你显然没有第一眼就看出来。你对我微笑，尽管是面对顾客的笑容，可至少是我几乎没有见过的表情——你以前总是在嘴角边带着淡淡的嘲弄，或者阴狠的神情，虽然你本身没有这种意思……西弗勒斯，你看你平时都是用怎样的表面对我的。”  
“不……我不想……”“你不想让我看出来你在保护我对吗？你不想让我知道你在感情上的失败，也不想让我知道你在经受了那么痛苦的学校生活之后还一心保护着那个曾经欺负你的男人的儿子的事实吗？”“这跟你的父亲没有任何关系。”“对，没有关系……我只不过是莉莉的儿子，但我同时也是波特的儿子！你在通过保护我来保护莉莉而通过对我的嘲笑来报复我的父亲，你每次都冷冷地称呼我‘波特’，就是因为这时你根本看不见我身上属于莉莉的部分，你看见的是詹姆·波特，我总是在被你一会儿当作莉莉一会儿当作波特地耍弄对吗？”  
斯内普看进那双绿眼睛，它们的主人似乎是认真的。果然，迷茫着的、不能确定的都只是哈利而已，无论是过去的那些学校岁月还是眼前这重逢的几天。西弗勒斯·斯内普一直都很清楚，自己究竟在做些什么。  
他想让哈利停止这种无意义的行为，持续地希望从斯内普的身上得到自己的答案，不管经过多少努力留下多少伤害最终还是徒劳无功的；但他又希望哈利能尽快弄清楚一切，有关他的，有关自己的，原本出自最单纯理由的行为被哈利曲解出了别样的，或者许多样的意思，斯内普明明觉得什么都已经停止了，但又被哈利翻卷出来，挣扎着想把两个人都吞没。  
“听着，从最初到现在，我想要的东西从未改变过，我没有任何理由将你恶意地耍弄……”“你想要什么？你告诉我你究竟想要什么？！”哈利像是突然看见了浮标而兴奋不已的水手那样抬起头，看着斯内普的轮廓，期待着一个能够启发自己的答案。  
“不，我不能告诉你。”斯内普觉得自己将要被那绿色的光芒灼伤，轻轻地扭过头去，“……你必须自己弄明白。”“既然你都给我看过了你的记忆，为什么不能再告诉我……”斯内普根本无法回答，只是任其沉默。他感觉到自己早能活动地手指一寸一寸地被哈利握住，紧紧地，好像哈利要将心中的那些困惑全部塞到斯内普的身体里，等他理清了解开了再全部收回来。  
“……西弗勒斯，你原谅我了吗？”哈利的声音很低，细不可闻；斯内普不知道该原谅他什么，长时间的误解吗？哈利并没有欠他任何东西，一切都是他的愿望他的作为如果有可能他并不希望哈利知道。  
但是，这样就无法解释为什么在自己“临死”之前，那种猛烈袭来的与世隔绝的恐惧感让他将自己的记忆都交给了哈利，并且奢望着最终留在脑中的是那双眼睛。一直被忽视的贪婪竟然是那样的强烈，斯内普在那一瞬间无地自容，只求“死亡”的解脱。  
“你原谅我了吗，西弗勒斯？”哈利继续重复着这个疑问，一遍又一遍，渐渐了无声息，又突然提高了一点，一遍又一遍，在斯内普耳边回旋着。  
斯内普不知道如何解决哈利内心的矛盾，他只知道自己不想再看见这样的哈利·波特。  
“对，我原谅你了，哈利，我原谅你了……”没有被哈利握住的那只手抬了起来慢慢环绕上哈利的肩膀，进而是头部，在他的头发间纠缠了一会儿，很快就变成了抚摸。斯内普对于自己的动作感到惊讶，这个动作，似乎是一生中从未作过的，足以令他战战兢兢地完成；和着哈利的问题，和着自己不知所云的回答，一遍又一遍都保持着相同的节奏，逐渐安抚着哈利，也安抚着自己。  
在这样的夜晚，斯内普安然入眠，和趴伏在自己身上的哈利一起，沉静地将两人放在同一个梦境里，共同享用着平生的第一次交错。  
而在这样的夜晚之后，斯内普觉得哈利就像忘记了过去的迷茫过去的矛盾，完全没有了冲突，安宁得像冬日里的阳光，将自己放置在斯内普的周围。  
魔法世界好像从来都没有存在过。哈利·波特不再是那个因为伤疤而著名的男孩，也不是一个即将面对婚姻的男人；西弗勒斯·斯内普不再是来往与两种不同势力霍格沃茨教授或者校长，也不是饱含着对一个女性的爱意而去承受来自一个对他根本不存在义务的男孩的敌意的可怜虫。或许是家人，或许是朋友，或许是爱人，两个人和谐地站在一起，没有矛盾没有误解，也没有任何人插进来的余地。带着笑意谈起的都是镇上的轶事，或者有些争执，但为的都是在那些许久未曾使用过的锅碗中放下多少食盐多少糖，是先吃面包还是先喝汤。  
吕贝卡说，你们的误解解除了？婚礼的事能顺利吗？她开心的神情将斯内普眼前的幻境刹那打破，她所提及的那些是他们默认已经被剔除出去的。  
但很快，哈利将一切都弥合起来。他回答说很顺利。那口气似乎“顺利”与婚礼并无关系，顺利的是他们的生活，同时，也是婚礼的遥遥无期。为了吕贝卡的话抽紧的心被放回了原处，斯内普继续手中的工作，而哈利继续跟吕贝卡闲聊镇上的轶事，好像他也早就是这个镇子的一员那般。  
夏天的阳光在白色上泛开了金色光芒，并不纯净，但看上去颇为美丽，还闪烁着小小的壮观。就算是明白这阳光后面肯定藏着萧瑟的秋天，斯内普也要忠诚于自己，像往日一贯的那样。  
但是，任何一个麻瓜都可以忽略魔法世界，但不可否认，它仍旧存在在那里。不论是平行的魔法部，还是霍格沃茨。  
当一只灰褐色的猫头鹰从走向药店的斯内普头顶上掠过的时候，他身体反射般地与身边的哈利对视一眼，不详的预兆已经遍布在了整个小镇上。  
镇上科林欧文家那个刚满11岁的孩子收到了一封猫头鹰带来的信，上面明确地标着药剂师保罗·沃斯的“家乡”——霍格沃茨。


	5. Chapter 5

（五）

 

那天吕贝卡从房东整理出来的旧东西中找到了一台型号古老的立拍得照相机，正尝试着给在店里的斯内普和哈利拍了张照片——那相机果然有了问题，竟然只能拍出黑白相片。吕贝卡想找找看是否能够调节出彩色的模式，住在镇子东南面的韦斯特瑞福夫人便神色慌张地走了进来。  
她还没有张口，就被立在店中的斯内普与哈利吓了一跳。已经非常明显，她是从两人身边绕着圈子走向柜台前吕贝卡的。  
“出了什么事，韦斯特瑞福夫人？”看样子便知道有急事，似乎还带着些许隐秘性，吕贝卡探出身子放低了声音问道。  
“……哦……恩，不……”韦斯特瑞福夫人似乎犹豫着，顾忌着；而且，这种犹豫这种顾忌都很明确地指向店里的另外两个人。无论是斯内普还是哈利都能深刻地感受到这种顾虑，让人在一瞬间就被排除在外。  
这种感觉与先前涌起过的不详预感搅和在一起，斯内普想一听究竟，但又不允许自己被不详的未来伤害。在韦斯特瑞福夫人的吱吱唔唔之中，他想示意哈利跟着自己出去，但刚迈出两步，韦斯特瑞福夫人便突然唤住他：“沃斯先生，我想请教您一个问题。”  
看来根本逃不过去了。“非常乐意，韦斯特瑞福夫人。”斯内普说着转过身来——似乎哈利也明白了即将问出的问题无论如何都会打破眼前的那些安宁，斯内普觉得自己摆向身后的手肘被他抓住了，阻止着不可阻止的破灭。  
斯内普拒绝了这种挽留。  
“沃斯先生，如果我没有记错的话，您的家乡似乎叫做霍洛什么的……”“是霍格沃茨。”这是隐瞒不得的，吕贝卡曾经想在地图上寻找过这个地方，但是完全没有头绪；于是她替斯内普答了出来。  
“啊，那太好了。”韦斯特瑞福夫人有些微微泛光的脸上闪动出与年纪不符的狡黠，“科林欧文家今天收到一封奇怪的信，邀请他们家的小汤姆去读一所我们从未听过的学校，似乎正是在您的家乡，霍格沃茨——您愿意帮他们一家解释解释那座学校的状况吗？”  
果然是这样没错。在白天出没的猫头鹰只可能是跟那个世界有关，不对吗？当早晨灰褐色的影子从街道上掠过的时候，无边的阴影就已经在小镇的上空蔓延开来，怎么躲藏都找不到一个明亮的角落。  
“学校？是霍格沃茨那里的学校？”吕贝卡一听，竟忽略了韦斯特瑞福夫人语句中带有的一丝嘲弄与狡猾，立刻凑了上来，“是不是就是特里你曾经说过的，保罗以前执教过的学校？”  
吕贝卡一时间还不能明白，为什么自己的这样一句话就能将整个店面里的空气降到了冰点。  
韦斯特瑞福夫人几乎说不出话来，她瞪大了镜片后面的眼睛，好像她棕色的眼珠就要贴在眼镜上了一样；困难地吞了口水，她终于找到了自己的声音：“沃斯先生？您？在那儿执教？”紧抓着她从吕贝卡的话中捕捉的东西，她脸上混杂着惊愕与惊喜，不能自已，“你知道那封信上写的是什么吗？！魔法！霍格沃茨魔法学校！你曾经在那里执教？！你是个巫师吗？你懂魔法！？”  
突如其来的质问，不过，也是在斯内普意料之中的。他其实并不知道如何回答。撒谎吗？告诉她一切都弄错了，这个学校与我的家乡没有关系这封信或许只是一种蹩脚的恶作剧这个世界上怎么可能存在真正的魔法——斯内普希望自己能这么说，也希望韦斯特瑞福夫人能这么相信，但这是不可能的。  
那么就如实地告诉她……说的确自己曾经是个巫师还是一群小巫师的老师，说自己因为某场变故而失去了魔力而取得了药剂师的资格证书与正常人们生活在一起——她肯定也不会相信这种说法，因为连哈利都不一定能弄明白为什么斯内普可以“死而复生”并丧失全部的魔力那这个人类也不会明白。就像是一个人在留下了犯罪记录后就不可能在社会中抹去他作为曾经的罪犯的背景，从这个角度看，巫师与罪犯根本没有什么区别。  
霍格沃茨的入学通知内容斯内普很清楚，除了说那是魔法学校，还会有那些麻瓜们一看就知道那与“邪恶的巫术”有关的书籍名称和物品清单。几乎是不能辩解的，他认命般地开启了唇角，但很快，就被哈利抢了先。  
“我想那不过是个恶作剧。”哈利边说边挺直了身体，“在英国怎么会有魔法学校，巫师不过都是幻想中的东西。”“没错，特里·霍普……不，您的真名似乎叫做，‘哈利·波特’。”韦斯特瑞福夫人满意地看着哈利像被子弹击中一般地颤动了一下，“我不知道这个名字是不是很特别，至少那个发信人可是很清楚你现在的状况——那封信的寄信人对小汤姆说，‘如果有什么疑问的话，正巧哈利·波特先生最近在你所居住的小镇上停留，他现在自称特里·霍普，他会很乐意告诉你一切的。’”  
这就是魔法的坏处。斯内普知道，现在连热爱着他的哈利也不得不承认了。  
“……这或许是有人的……”“对，恶作剧，但很不巧，这种异想天开的恶作剧我们镇上可从来都没有出现过，我们只能怀疑自称来自那个‘霍格沃茨’的你们了。”韦斯特瑞福夫人完全以镇上的代表身份站在这里，“许多年来，镇上只要出现什么古怪的事，都会是来历不明的人干的。从沃斯先生刚出现的时候我们就曾经怀疑过，一个履历表是空白的人，我们都劝说镇长不要同意这次雇佣，但最后还是被聪明的沃斯先生给欺骗了。  
“不管你们是不是所谓的巫师——多么骇人听闻的词啊——这封信绝对与你们的存在有关！”韦斯特瑞福夫人越说越激动，微胖的身体紧紧逼相对靠近她的斯内普，“你们或许只是用‘魔法’这种容易迷惑孩子的字眼想把小汤姆带到不为人知的地方做出什么令人发指的事！你们其实早就串通一气一个先在这里博取大家的信任另一个适时出现将‘霍格沃茨’这种莫须有的地方变得更加合理！这手段大概已经欺骗到不少天真的父母跟孩子了吧？！  
“就算你们的目的并不在此，那你们所作所为也足以扰乱整个小镇！你们究竟是谁？一个衣冠楚楚，一个俊朗和气——那下面藏的都是什么？！”“哦，韦斯特瑞福夫人，保罗可从来没有对你们说起过霍格沃茨说起那里有个学校说起他曾经在那里当老师吧？”一直都没有说话静待事态发展的吕贝卡突然在旁边说道。  
“……可是……”“那些东西可都是我告诉你们的，霍格沃茨，学校，曾经的教师……镇上有谁是从保罗那里听到的，全部都是我说的不对吗？”“……对。但……”“说起来，来历不明的外人，我也是呢！看来我也是破换这里的罪魁祸首咯？”“不，吕贝卡，你母亲可是大家都认识的，大家都知道你是多么好的姑娘。”  
“可是，那封信明明很有可能是我的恶作剧啊，为什么大家都直指向保罗和特里？”吕贝卡已经从柜台后面走了出来，插在韦斯特瑞福夫人与斯内普之间，“怎么样？要我怎么解决？让我去科林欧文道歉如何？”  
吕贝卡的阻拦完全是韦斯特瑞福夫人意料之外的事情，她僵在原地，好像是将自己的舌头咬断之后又不小心吞下去了一样。随意地收拾了下仪容，她很快就仓促告辞着离开了药店。  
暴风雨来得飞快，去得也飞快。暴风雨后的安静让店里的声音停滞了很久也没有再次转动。不用说被魔法界轻易发现了行踪的哈利，就是刚才辩驳得理直气壮的吕贝卡也没有了说第一句话的意思。  
打破这一切的并不是声音，而是行动。斯内普突然不顾另外二人地推开门，将店里扼人喉管的静默抛在身后。  
你看见了吧，哈利，你应该明白了，为什么我不能坦承一切的原因。巫师与麻瓜之间的矛盾是多么得深多么得可怕，就算那个邪恶的魔王已经死去，再多的巫师说他们想亲近麻瓜的生活，最终，对于巫师来说，麻瓜的存在就像巫师之于麻瓜们一样。不是什么偏见不是什么歧视，而是恐惧，深刻的恐惧，不同于己的恐惧，无论巫师还是麻瓜都是从人类中走出来的，都带着人本身那种对于异类的本能排斥。  
我曾经是个巫师，但是，现在已经不可能继续下去。  
出了门，斯内普就发现街道上那些曾经在阳光下充满善意寒暄着的镇民们都在躲避着他，窃窃私语，或者是做出什么愤怒的手势。果然，一切不过是痴心妄想。本以为通过那种办法让自己离开魔法世界就可以忘记全部的尴尬，但是，最终让自己既不能是个巫师，也不能是个麻瓜……  
就像那许多年的生活一样，既属于这一边，又属于那一边，或者根本就是既不属于这一边，又不属于这一边；被撕裂或者是找不到自己，完全的尴尬，窘迫的人，西弗勒斯·斯内普不是任何确切的东西，没有任何确定的立场，总是被误解，总是被伤害。  
不，他们根本没有误解，因为西弗勒斯·斯内普本身，就不存在。无论是在魔法世界，还是在这个小镇上。  
斯内普漫无目的地沿着药店前的大道向西走着，太阳来到西半边，开始淡淡地被染上了红色。走着走着像是过了很久，整个太阳都已经全都是红色的了。他知道，现在自己身上的衣服肯定不是纯白色的了，或许能泛开一阵金色，或许只是一味的橙红。  
如果真这么一直走下去，那就会到达小镇的火车站。现在那里的用途越来越少，但仍旧有两班火车经过那里，在小小的月台边停留三到五分钟。不如就这样坐着火车向一个未知的地方去吧——斯内普想着，看看手边没有任何行李，身上仅有的那些钞票，也许，还是能重新开始另一个生活的。  
无论如何解释，这个小镇都不可能成为安生之地了。平凡或者是闲适，还是那奢侈的阳光，都不能成为斯内普的生命了。  
而破坏这一切的是什么？  
就快走到车站的时候，斯内普感觉到了身后的脚步声。那是哈利。  
“西弗勒斯，你要去哪里？”“不知道，一个容得下我的地方。”  
说出口才发现，原来这句话是多么任性，就像是用孩子气的口吻控诉着命运对自己的不公一般。  
“……西弗，跟我一起回去吧……”哈利的声音像每个晚上回忆过去时一般低沉，将斯内普带入每晚那弥漫着暧昧空气的房间中；但这次他控制住了自己，坚决地，他知道哈利所说的“回去”并不指那个小镇上的房间，而是说那个没有自己存在余地的魔法世界。  
“不……那里从来都没有我的位置。”斯内普深深地看向哈利，仅仅是这样一句话，就足以让哈利想起那些往事，一个总是被双方怀疑的男人，总是在坚持着自己的同时将自己放在了最可怕的境遇之中，“以后也不可能会有。”  
究竟有谁在魔法世界中从未得到过幸福？就只有西弗勒斯·斯内普而已。  
“……我们，一直都在伤害你，对吗？”就像是一种错觉，斯内普在说出这话的哈利的绿色眼睛中看见了湿润的迹象，他不能克制的悔恨和哀伤在其中翻滚着，但终究没有激出一点泪水。  
“是我一直在伤害自己。”哈利，我所需要的东西从开始到现在都只有一个，保护你的生命，我希望远远地看到你在人群之中过着幸福而平凡的生活——不管那是在魔法世界还是在麻瓜之中，“他们早就发现你了，快回去吧，你的新娘还在等着你。”  
现在的哈利已经跟刚出现在这镇上的哈利完全不同了。斯内普透过那双眼睛可以明显地看出，他的疑问他的困惑已经消失了，他绝对不会再一次无理取闹一般地出现在斯内普的面前把斯内普的存在当作解决内心纠结的一种良药。那不是我的功劳……斯内普看着那穿越了漫长时空的眼睛这样想着。那说明你自己长大了，哈利·波特。  
不再是那个著名的男孩，你将归于平淡，归于平凡，在一个完整而幸福的家庭中贪婪地享受着美好的阳光——与我愿望一样。  
哈利似乎也看出了斯内普的想法，他微微地摇了摇头：“不，我还需要留在这里。我得去跟科林欧文家好好谈谈，希望汤姆的父母能弄清楚霍格沃茨究竟是什么样的。我要去告诉他们巫师也是一种很有前途的职业——我不希望霍格沃茨失去任何一个学生。”  
“很好。但你要尊重他本人的选择。不是每个人都希望成为巫师的，他可能有自己的梦想。”想着这应该就是离别的话了吧，斯内普转过身去，不远处就是那个精巧的小车站；但还没有踏出这一步，他就被哈利从身后紧紧地抱住了。  
似乎是想要用尽全身的力量，斯内普感受到的是刻入骨髓的疼痛。他看不见哈利的脸，当然也看不见那双眼睛，曾经有一次离别，最终印刻在他眼中的就是那绿色；现在没有了，那就说明，不会再见了对吧……“吕贝卡让我给你这个。”伴随着声音，那张在店里试验着拍下的黑白照片递到了斯内普的眼前。在现在的他的眼中看来，那照片多少有点模糊，连五官也都只是勉强分辨，更何况，照片上的哈利还顶着一张咒语做出的脸。  
“我不需要。”我不需要用照片去记住什么，完全不需要。  
“……”哈利没有勉强他，把照片收了回去；而后，施加在斯内普身体上的力量渐渐轻浅起来，“……西弗，你一定能找到属于你的地方！你看，阳光不是一直都照在你身上吗？！”  
斯内普没有回答。随着力量的流失，环绕着他的手臂也慢慢垂下。他离开了那里，他走向车站的小门。  
他没有再回头看哈利一眼，他知道哈利也转身离开了。  
哈利，你知道一直笼罩在我身上的黑色是什么吗？那就是我对你的爱——只要那种感情没到终结的一天，我的躯壳就不可能是白色的，我的阳光也不可能是白色的，我将一贯地实施着冷酷的自我放逐，直到一切真正结束的时候。  
所以说，哈利，请忘记我，这样我才能忘记你。我不会是你的阳光，你也不会是我的。  
许多年来重压在身上的情感突然间腾空而起，让斯内普的脚步轻快了不少。但他知道，那情感就在那里，笼罩着，包裹着他的一切。  
不过，他相信，火车会带着他去下一个小镇。那里将没有巫师，那里将没有魔法，那里只有阳光，纯白色的，像一张纯白色的纸张，能写下的虽然很少很少，但都是美好的。

 

END


End file.
